millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Smile Ichiban
is an original solo song performed by Satake Minako. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Saishin tokimeki de massugu ni APUROOCHI Daisuki tte kimochi ni shoujiki de itai (kimi to) Issho dattara (zettai) tanoshii EBURIDI (Itsumo no kono keshiki mo kirakira mabushiku naru) Sukitooru kaze o oikoshite (koshite) Atarashii asa ni ohayou Kyou wa donna koto matteru no kakedasou EPURON mo ii kedo (demo) kawaii SUKAATO de (itsuka) Tokubetsuna sonzai ni naritai kara SUMAIRU ichiban kimi ni todoketai (KISEKI o shinjite) Saishin tokimeki de massugu ni APUROOCHI Iku! to kimetanara zenryoku desu Aitai kimochi wa mattari ja irarenai Kyuu ni chikazuite hanashikaketara (ittai) Futari dou naru? (yukkuri) mitsume aitai (Sono shisen no saki e to mayowazu icchau kara) Unmei o kanji chatta shunkan (shunkan) Onna no ko wa HIROIN ni naru Sowasowa suru kedo tanoshii na motto shiritai Kyoutsuu no wadai (zutto) nou nai kensakuchuu (sotto) Guuzen o mitsukedashite tobi magandara Koisuru mirai kimi to egakitai (KARAFURU ni natte) Houkago kaerimichi yuuki dashite "mata ashita" Koe ni shichattara atsuku naru Sukoshi odoroita kimi kara todoita Itsumo no hibiki to te o furu egao (daisuki) Takanaru kodou (doushi yoo) motto suki ni nacchau Itsuka wa tonari de issho ni arukitai HANIKAMU dokidoki tsuredashite Saishin tokimeki de massugu ni APUROOCHI Iku! to kimetanara zenryoku desu "Genki" no sashiire mo uketotte hoshii na Onaka mo HAATO mo ippai ni shitai (kimi to) Issho dattara (zettai) tanoshii EBURIDI (Kiseki ni natte ikou yo! Motto motto tanoshiku naru! Zutto issho ga ii na) |-| Kanji= 最新トキメキで　真っすぐにアプローチ 大好きって気持ちに　正直でいたい(きみと) 一緒だったら(ぜったい)楽しいエブリディ♪ (いつものこの景色もキラキラ眩しくなる) 透き通る風を追い越して(越して) 新しい朝におはよう 今日はどんなこと　待ってるの　駆け出そう エプロンもいいけど(でも)　可愛いスカートで(いつか) 特別な存在になりたいから スマイルいちばん　君に届けたい(キセキを信じて) 最新トキメキで　真っすぐにアプローチ 行く!と決めたなら　全力です 会いたい気持ちは　まったりじゃいられない 急に近づいて　話しかけたら(いったい) 二人どうなる? (ゆっくり)見つめ合いたい (その視線の先へと迷わず行っちゃうから) 運命を感じちゃった瞬間(瞬間) 女の子はヒロインになる そわそわするけど楽しいな　もっと知りたい 共通の話題(ずっと)脳内検索中(そっと) 偶然を見つけ出して飛び迂んだら 恋する未来　君と描きたい(カラフルになって) 放課後　帰り道　勇気だして「また明日」 声にしちゃったら　熱くなる 少し驚いた　君から届いた いつもの響きと　手を振る笑顔(だいすき) 高鳴る鼓動(どうしよっ)もっと好きになっちゃう いつかは隣で　一緒に歩きたい ハニカムどきどき　連れ出して 最新トキメキで　真っすぐにアプローチ 行く!と決めたなら　全力です “元気”の差し入れも　受け取ってほしいな お腹もハートも　いっぱいにしたい(きみと) 一緒だったら(ぜったい)楽しいエブリディ♪ (キセキになって行こうよ! もっともっと楽しくなる! ずっと一緒がいいな♪) |-| English= Approaching straight ahead with the newest excitement I wanna show my honest feelings with "I love you" (with you) Once we're together (definitely) everyday will be fun♪ (This usual scenery shines so brilliantly) Outrun the clear wind (outrun) Say good morning to the brand new day What things are you waiting for today? Start running The apron's good but (but) with a cute skirt (one day) I wanna make our existence special I'll send you the best smile I ever have (believe in miracles) Approaching straight ahead with the newest excitement If I decide with all my power with "let's go!" Then this needing to see you doesn't have to be flavorful When you come closer and talk to me suddenly (the heck?) What'll become of us? (slowly) I wanna look at you only (Since then without hesitating, I run off to your line of sight) The moment when we felt fate (fate) A girl turns into an heroine I'm nervous but it's fun so I wanna know you more Searching for (a long time) a common topic in my head (quietly) Once I find my chance and jump in I wanna draw a loving future with you (become colorful) On the way back after school, I gather up courage Shouting "see you tomorrow", turning myself hot red It's a little surprising, coming from you By that usual sound, you wave your hand smiling (I love you) My heart is beating (what to do) I'm falling in love even more Someday by your side I wanna walk with you I take out a honeycomb excitedly Approaching straight ahead with the newest excitement If I decide with all my power with "let's go!" Even if I sent you my "vigor" I want you to receive it I wanna fill your stomach and heart (with you) Once we're together (definitely) everyday will be fun♪ (Let's become a miracle! Let's have lots and lots of fun! Being together is always good♪) CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 09 (sung by: Satake Minako) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Satake Minako